Finding the Truth
by MagicalNinjaUnicorn
Summary: I couldn't remember a time without Harry. Then again, my memory basically started right after my fifth birthday, for reasons neither me nor Harry could figure out…until now…and everything seemed to fall into place as everyone in the Shrieking Shack saw the resemblance between me and Sirius. AU Starts third book
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not make ridiculously large amounts of money for writing this. Also, she is such a better writer than me so…yeah.

Author's Note: This is my first ever story, and I'm a bit scatter-brained, so please no flames, just helpful criticisms:)

I couldn't remember a time without Harry. I just couldn't. Then again, my memory basically started right after my fifth birthday, for reasons neither me nor Harry could figure out…until now…and everything seemed to fall into place as everyone in the Shrieking Shack saw the resemblance between me and Sirius.

Harry stepped in front of me protectively and gently pushed me behind him, "Why do you look like her?" he demanded of Sirius. He turned to me next and whispered "And when did you get here? You were supposed to stay in the castle, Jeri!"

Sirius laughed, "is it really that hard to figure out?...Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other-"

Lupin rounded on him, "WHAT!" he roared, "Since when do you have a kid!" he paused for a second, "And why didn't I ever know? I better be Godfather!"

I froze at this. Was I really his daughter? The child of a murderer? Oh, wait he was innocent, but still. After eight years of wishing for a real family, was I really condemned to this? Living on the run? Well, I amended internally, I may not have had a real family, but me and Harry had literally been siblings ever since he had taken an oath that I was more his family than the Dursleys. That had been his first bout of accidental magic, because they had glowed bright gold and a document from some place called Gringotts had informed us that Harry had semi-legally adopted me. But that was six years ago, and though the Dursleys had hit both of them for it, now I was glad it had happened.

"WAIT!" I commanded. Everyone froze. I would have laughed if not for the situation. Ron and Hermione were holding their pets respectively, trying to keep them from fighting, and Lupin was stabbing Sirius's chest with his finger, or so it seemed.

I continued, "I thought my parents were Marge and some guy who drowned"

Harry started to nod, but suddenly his eyes widened, "but if the Dursleys lied to me about my parents, why wouldn't they lie about yours?"

"What did they say about your parents, Harry," Lupin questioned curiously.

"Well," Harry said uncaringly, "that they were drunks who died in a car crash," he stopped, waiting for the explosion that always came with that news.

"CAR CRASH?" Lupin, Sirius, Ron and Hermione yelled.

He was briefly reminded of Hagrid before a question popped into his head, "Wait, didn't I already tell you this?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"No" she returned shrilly, "and why are you so calm about this?" she turned to me, "and why aren't you surprised?"

I sighed, "cause I live with them too and I'm used to it"

"Not for long," Sirius muttered darkly.

I beamed at him for a moment before faltering, "what about Harry…" I trailed off wondering if he could go too.

"What about Harry," he echoed, "of course he's coming! He's my godson! Merlin, did you think I'd leave 'em with those walruses?"

I laughed, "How do you know they look like walruses? And-"

"Exactly!" she agreed angrily, "Can we have the whole story? Because I for one have no clue what's going on! And what really happened to Jeri's parents?"

"It's a long story, so you better sit down," he said "Oh, and before I forget, here's the Wolfsbane potion. I wasn't sure if you'd had any…"

Remus paled, "-"

"WE GET IT," Sirius interrupted.

"we get it," Remus mimicked.

Sirius looked affronted, "My voice is not that high!"

"Yup, it is"

"Is not"

"is too"

"Is not"

"is too"

"Is not"

"is too"

"Shut it!" I interrupted

Everyone else snickered and rolled their eyes.

"You bicker like an old married couple" Harry smirked.

I snorted and mumbled, "act like it too…prats"

They both looked shocked for a second, but then fell on the floor laughing like hyenas, pounding on the ground and holding their stomaches.

"Yup, you definitely have his sense of humor," said Lupin, wiping his eyes.

"Can we get on with it," Hermione said, getting annoyed.

After relaying the details of how Marge was his squib sister, and how she began to hate magic after being blasted off the tree for not having any and was out of the family, he told them that Vernon's family adopted her from an orphanage and he grew up with her. Then, after he had Jeri, he had written in his will that if him, his wife (Marlene), James, or Lily were unavailable, she should go to Marge. Apparently, he decided, Marge didn't want her, and gave her to Vernon and his wife after she decided to leave the country with her dogs.

"The End" finished Sirius.

"That doesn't explain the memory charm, though!" Lupin said.

"Oh" I said thoughtfully, "that's what it is? Well how do we reverse it?"

"I have a book on Mind Reading," Hermione injected

We all stared at her.

"One: Why so you have a book here? Two: How will mind-reading help? Three: Umm, I don't have a third one yet, so come back to me later…" I listed.

They stared at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked panicked.

They raised their eyebrows at me.

"Just go with it, you get used to it," Harry suggested.

"Harry James Potter! What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded

"Now who bickers like an old married couple," Remus muttered

We blushed and stuck our tongues out.

"If you think were one, wait until you see Hermione and Ron," I sneakily said, succeeding in getting the spotlight off me.

The two in question blushed and glared at me. I smirked.

"Back to the problem at hand," Harry interrupted to try to prevent a fight, "how will a book on mind-reading help?"

"Well, occlumency is a branch of the mind arts that allows the user to block intrusions from others. It is extremely hard to use and accomplish and takes a great deal of magical power. Unknown to many, though, is that the so called 'opposite' half, legillimency, is harder to accomplish and use. It is the branch of mind arts that-"

"Hermione! PLEASE get to the point!" Ron tactlessly demanded

The girl in question rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

She sighed.

"Legillimency can be used to go into the subconscious and retrieve memories and thought hidden by memory charms and the like."

"English, please," Ron said, yet again tactlessly.

"Honestly, Ron, it will bring my memories back, not that I'll have many from before then, since I was so young," I rolled my eyes at him.

He shrugged.

"So, who do we know that knows this lil-juh-mince-thingy?"

Hermione sighed, but returned, "Professor Snape."

"What!"

"He's not going into your head!"

"No Way"

"Snivilus is not going near you!

"Over my dead body!"

"SHUT IT!" I yelled annoyed, "It's my choice whether you like it or not-"

"Not"

"Not"

"Not"

"Not"

"-and I want my memories back!" I continued, ignoring them and their idiotic antics.

"He's evil! He's not doing it! We'll get someone else!" Harry said frustrated.

After thirty seconds or so I tuned out of his rant, trying to remember the spell to awaken stunned people. Was it like Rendervase? Rendervate? Enervase? WAIT! Evervate! That's it, now I just have to sneakily wake him up and bind him.

I tuned back him

"And that greasy, overgrown bat won't-"

"overprotective git" I muttered to Hermione and she laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter!" He said, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, starting to get annoyed.

"But-" He started.

"No!" I ended, "One more word and you'll need more than an enervate to wake you up when I'm done."

He stopped, but I could tell he was still mad.

Therefore, I cast, "Petrificus Totalus!" and then "Enervate" as quick as possible before anyone could act.

Snape awoke with the jerk that came with that spell, and looked angrily around.

"BLACK! I will drag you to the dementors myself if you don't untie me and give me my wand this instant. IN FACT-"

"Shut it Snape!"

"Professor Snape!"

"Git"

"Shut your trap, no one cares!"

"Snivilous!"

"LET US EXPLAIN!"

"Do I look like I have a choice in the matter?" Snape drawled.

I snickered, "Nope! And we intend to keep it that way!"

"like father, like daughter" Snape muttered

"That's a compliment of the highest regard!" I beamed, purposefully taking it the opposite way he meant it.

Sirius nodded importantly in agreement.

Lupin rolled his eyes at us.

After providing pensieve evidence of the past thirteen or so years, Snape was frozen.

I poked him and waved my hand in front of his eyes to try to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. It didn't work so I did the next best thing.

"Aguamenti!"

He cringed back, as if slapped, and we giggled.

"This burns my very being to say but, I'm sorry for misjudging you." He shuddered.

"Did it hurt?" Remus asked curiously.

"Intensely. It was against every fiber in my being." Snape drawled.

Our eyes widened. Had _Severus Snape_ just cracked a joke? _Severus _Snape? Was the world coming to an end?

"I can crack jokes!" he said indignantly.

"Of course you can," I said as patronizingly as possible.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well," he said " should we get cracking on this memory charm issue?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not J.K. Rowling. I do not make ridiculously large amounts of money for writing this. Also, she is such a better writer than me so…yeah.

Author's Note: This is my first ever story, and I'm a bit scatter-brained, so please no flames, just helpful criticisms:)

"This burns my very being to say but, I'm sorry for misjudging you." He shuddered.

"Did it hurt?" Remus asked curiously.

"Intensely. It was against every fiber in my being." Snape drawled.

Our eyes widened. Had _Severus Snape_ just cracked a joke? _Severus _Snape? Was the world coming to an end?

"I can crack jokes!" he said indignantly.

"Of course you can," I said as patronizingly as possible.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well," he said " should we get cracking on this memory charm issue?"

Chapter 2

"Hold it," commanded Harry, trying to inject his opinion, or so I thought.

I tried to placate him, "It's not up to you, Harry, but how about this: you can watch him to make sure-"

"I'm not trying to stop you! Would you hold on a minute?" he responded annoyed. "I don't think we should do it here, it's too dangerous. What if someone walks in?"

"Good idea, Harry," Remus said somewhat abashed that he hadn't thought of it.

"We can go to my old family home," Sirius added, "and no one will think to look there since everyone had forgotten about it. Plus it has a bunch of protections and wards, albeit dark ones, that will keep any unwanted visitors-"

"Dumbledore" "Dursleys" "Dumbledore" "Fudge" "Dumbledore" "Mum"

"-out of the house and, er, incapacitated, because if they aren't on the approved list or wish to cause any of us harm they are attacked by the wards" he continued ignoring us all.

"Onward!" I commanded, flourishing my wand as a sword.

They all stared at me.

"Okay, you lot can help me clean out all the dark things before we get to this," Sirius informed us as we entered Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

We started forward only to have Snape's next words stop us in our tracks.

"First, they can't do magic outside of school," he drawled, "and second, Dumbledore will surely realize he's missing four students."

"This is an ancient and noble house," Sirius told us, "the wards prevent any snooping, spying, and/or detecting of thingy things, and therefore let you to use underage magic."

"Thingy things?" I asked.

"Thingy things." He nodded solemnly.

They rolled their eyes.

He continued from before, "and I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow to try and arrange guardianship of you two…" he pointed at me and Harry, "…if you want…" he added uncertainly.

"Of course!" We agreed in tandem.

"So since I will become your magical guardian as well, I can take you out of Hogwarts-"

"YESSSSS!" We yelled.

After magically cleaning the entire house and changing the colors from Slytherin to Gryffindor for an hour or so, we all gathered in a now-clean sitting room to begin the process to help me 'unlock my mind' as Snape put it.

"Okay," Snape said, "Let's begin-"

"Wait!" Sirius interrupted.

"Ugh! What now, Sirius?" Remus said exasperated.

"I want to hear about the Dursley's treatment of you!" Sirius demanded of us.

Harry and I glanced at each other. He shrugged at me for a second, and then seemed to apologize with his eyes. I was confused. What does he need to apologize for? My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. I opened my mouth to stop him but-

"Jeri wants to tell you!" he yelled then ran out of the room making some excuse about going to the bathroom.

"Chicken!" I yelled after him, annoyed.

I continued to stare out the door, knowing the rest of their eyes were now on me, expecting me to explain.

I sighed and took a seat on a chair, gathering my thoughts. I told them everything about both of us. The cupboard, the chores, the unfairness. By the end, Remus was holding back Sirius from leaving to find the Dursleys, while looking murderous himself, Snape looked appalled and was muttering about something, Ron and Hermione were both wide-eyed and she was crying, while he seemed unable to speak.

I sighed again and went to find Harry.

I finally found him in the library looking through some defense books, but they must have been dark because of the way his face was turning green.

I glanced over his shoulder and laughed.

He turned, worried I would be mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you," I said

He looked surprised for a moment then smiled and said, "I don't even know why I still get surprised. You know me best of anyone."

"Best of anyone?" I asked, bemused, "Mia would kill you for your grammer."

"and she would kill you for calling her that. She hates nicknames."

"But you guys call her Mione," I half-whined, "and anyway, she doesn't mind if I call her that, as long as it's not Herms," I faked a shudder, "THAT is an awful nickname."

He stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Oh," I snapped my fingers, "I came to get you," I darkened my voice to one I thought sounded like one of the guys from Aunt Petunia's mystery shows, "the time has come…let the mind-reading commence!"

"Commence? Who says commence anymore?" Sirius said coming into the room.

"I do!" I fake-scowled, indignantly.

"And that makes a grand total of… drumroll, please…ONE!" Sirius fake-announced.

We rolled our eyes and walked back to the sitting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not J.K. Rowling. I do not make ridiculously large amounts of money for writing this. Also, she is such a better writer than me so…yeah.

Author's Note: This is my first ever story, and I'm a bit scatter-brained, so please no flames, just helpful criticisms:)

"Oh," I snapped my fingers, "I came to get you," I darkened my voice to one I thought sounded like one of the guys from Aunt Petunia's mystery shows, "the time has come…let the mind-reading commence!"

"Commence? Who says commence anymore?" Sirius said coming into the room.

"I do!" I fake-scowled, indignantly.

"And that makes a grand total of… drumroll, please…ONE!" Sirius fake-announced.

We rolled our eyes and walked back to the sitting room.

Chapter 3

"BOO!" I yelled as I returned.

Everyone jumped and seemed to busy themselves innocently, except Moony who smirked at the rest of them and shook his head bemused.

"We're going to have to work on your marauder skills because it is really obvious you lot were talking about us." Sirius laughed.

Hermione looked ashamed, but Ron sat unabashed.

"So? Are we not allowed to talk about you?" He returned with no tact.

Harry and I rolled our eyes at them.

"Can we get to that later," Snape asked, "and preferably when I'm not around," he muttered not so quietly.

"What, Snape? Think you're better at stealth and such than us?" Sirius asked affronted.

"and such?" I asked laughing.

"It makes you sound smartererer," he whispered solemnly.

They rolled their eyes.

"What's with everyone rolling their eyes? It's like your catchphrase, but for motions," Harry asked me.

"Back to the task at hand…" Hermione tried to direct us to the memory problem.

"Later," I mouthed, "it's a funny story."

"I can't lip-read," he whispered loudly.

Hermione huffed impatiently.

"Okay," Snape said, "I'm going to unlock your mind using occlumency, usually people use a reverse sort of charm, but it can cause damage and severe memory loss if used over five years later."

"Wow. You're actually explaining this in an easy-to-understand way," I told him.

"And you're actually paying attention to what I'm saying," he replied.

I smirked. (A/N why does everyone in fanfictions smirk?)

"Okay, I'll count to three, then begin. You might be overwhelmed at first but let most of them pass by as we can watch them in a special pensieve that slows the time in the world outside the pensieve. Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I will be…" I said a bit apprehensively.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes," More firmly.

"One…"

Deep breaths.

"Two…"

Closing my eyes.

"Three!"

Flinching in anticipation, I felt a presence in my mind. After a few moments I felt a flood of memories suddenly come over me. They didn't feel familiar.

_A black dog running in circles around me with a present in his mouth. A woman walks in carrying a cake with a large two on it. A red haired lady with green eyes, a black & messy haired man with glasses, a shabby sort of man with a lot of scars start to sing-_

_A man who looks similar to a younger Sirius smiles and picks me up. He spins me in a circle and starts to talk to me about a bad man he calls Mr. Big Snake. He says he wished he had never tried to join-_

_Me and Harry are in a crib when the bad man comes in. I see the red haired lady block him until he shoots green at her and she falls. He comes closer to the crib and then shoots green at Harry too-_

_I wake up under rubble and cry. I hear Harry crying too but his is because of a big man picking him up. I try to crawl over but I am trapped. He leaves and I sit there for hours until a weird lady with black curly hair and a crazy smile comes in-_

"_You will be my heir!" the crazy lady snarled at me as she had for the past two weeks. She raised her wand and I heard her say crucio before more bad people came in. They said to cut it out and that they now will go after someone called lung-buttons-_

Several more memories of my early childhood go by but I am able to skim over them and get the gist of it. I see me being raised by some Deatheaters after a woman I recognize as Bellatrix is arrested. I see the main one in charge of me teaching me pureblood customs and manners and me refusing to accept them and being punished. Finally I come to some newerish memories of the deatheater's house being raided at four and some lady called Amelia Bones reading Sirius's will and deciding I would live with Marge, but Dumbledore told her that he didn't want me to be traumatized by the experiences and when she refused to comply he cast the Imperius on her. Then, the last locked memory I saw was of-

"_Oblivate!"_

I woke up to a red ceiling and remembered I was at Grimmauld Place. I saw everyone else talking and discussing something serious, or so it seemed.

As I slowly yawned and stretched my arms, a sudden headache hit me like a train and I groaned.

They turned towards me, suddenly realizing I was awake.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

I did a quick systems check and realized the headache was fading now.

"Yup. So do you wanna see the memory…" I trailed off as they looked abashed.

I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't care if you watched it, but whatcha think?" I asked.

They stared at me.

Finally, Ron untactfully asked, "So you just accept it? You don't seem to even care?"

Hermione smacked him upside the head but still said, "Not the way I would have asked but, he's right. Why do you seem so okay with this?"

"Well, I'm not okay with Dumbledore oblivating me or anything, but other than that I kinda figured I had been oblivated for a reason." I shrugged.

I glanced around the room and realized Sirius was bound and gagged as was Snape in the corner.

I started to go to release them, but Remus stopped me.

I glanced questioningly at him.

"They were gonna go curse Dumbledore and then fly off to Azkaban to get the other Deatheaters." He informed me bemused, but looking in agreement.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at him for a second but then reconsidered and said, "You know, he really shouldn't have done that to you." She looked half-ready to jump into the floo.

"I sealed the floo and put an anti-animagus, anti-apparation and anti-portkey ward," Remus told her.

I walked towards them.

Sirius tried his puppy dog eyes but I shook my head and informed him, "Only Harry and Ginny's eyes still work on me. I am almost immune with them too. But FWI, mine are so good, so beware…"

"If I release you, do you both promise not to leave, rant, curse anyone, or seek immediate retribution?" I paused, "Retribution means revenge, and I can't have either of you arrested."

They nodded.

I smirked triumphantly.

"Oh no," Ron moaned, "She has that look in her eye. She's gonna prank someone."

Everyone but Remus took a step back.

"What?" he asked, "She can't be worse than we were. Plus she's probably just an amateur."

I smirked again.

Ron and Hermione sprinted out of the room, and Harry started to back out slowly.

"Remember when Malfoy floated into the air in the Great Hall and then sprouted feathers and started to turn pink and spin really fast?" Harry asked, "That wasn't the Weasley twins, it was her."

Remus's eyes widened.

"C'mon Hare-Bear, help me," I pleaded using my puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay," he relented easily. Though it was probably because he likes to prank too.

I whispered the plan in his ear.

He laughed evilly and Remus actually looked scared at this point.

We walked casually towards Sirius and Snape.

Snape looked terrified, but Sirius was casually sitting back.

"Don't worry, _Professor_. We won't prank you since you helped me get my memories back, I'll wait a whole week," Snape breathed out a sigh of relief.

We turned to Sirius who was calmly looking up at us.

"GO!" I cried.

Harry and I quickly cast spells to release him so we could do this, and then in under two seconds he was two feet tall, bright orange, had a squeaky voice, and was in drag.

Remus looked scared now.

"Don't worry," I called after him as he ran, "I didn't forget the amateur comment."

Sirius was now trying to reverse it.

"Why can't I undo it?" he asked frantically.

"We put a semi-permanent charm on it for a week." I laughed with Harry.

He attempted to hex us, but found himself bound and gagged.

"We also might have put a spell preventing you from hexing us for a week," Harry added, "That's what happens when you try to!"

Hermione walked back in and burst out laughing.

"Wow, Sirius, I never thought you were that kind of guy!"

A/N Please review! I have only one and it's kinda mean:( So yeah…

P.S. Was able to login again! YAYY!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not J.K. Rowling. I do not make ridiculously large amounts of money for writing this. Also, she is such a better writer than me so…yeah.

Author's Note: This is my first ever story, and I'm a bit scatter-brained, so please no flames, just helpful criticisms:)

This chapter is dedicated to the one positive review I've gotten so far. Thanks.

He attempted to hex us, but found himself bound and gagged.

"We also might have put a spell preventing you from hexing us for a week," Harry added, "That's what happens when you try to!"

Hermione walked back in and burst out laughing.

"Wow, Sirius, I never thought you were that kind of guy!"

Chapter 4

After three hours of him pleading, begging, fake-crying, groveling, fake-complimenting, and threatening, we returned Sirius back to a semi-normal state. Well, we spelled his clothes to stay pink for a week and made him take a wizard's oath not to try to prank us for a week.

"Thank Merlin we came to an agreement," I sighed, "I would hate to start a prank war right now."

"Why? Cause you know you'd lose?" Sirius taunted.

I pointed my wand threateningly towards him as I was losing my patience a bit.

He almost immediately stopped.

"Well," Snape drawled, "what are we going to do about this whole matter?"

He had been staying out of any and all conversation in order to try not to be pranked.

"Okay," started Hermione, "first, we need to get out of Hogwarts or get Dumbledore out or get him off our cases. Second, we need to get rid of V-V-Voldemort." She smiled proudly at the last bit. "Then, we need to get rid of the bigotry."

"Wow. Then solve world peace and hunger?" I said sarcastically. "The bigotry isn't our problem. But, even without that, it's really high expectations to try to do all of that."

"Well," Hermione huffed, "we have to start somewhere."

"True. But-" I started.

"No, Hermione's right we need a basic plan," Harry said smirking, "You're just mad you didn't say it first."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he'd read me so easily.

Moony cut in before my response, "How can we get him 'off our backs,' as you say?"

Snape frowned, "The only possible solution I can think of is becoming legally emancipated, but that's basically impossible."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

I looked around the room. Everyone seemed puzzled, especially Hermione. Due to the fact that she loved to know answers and solving things. I looked to Ron and stifled a laugh. He was using his finger to make himself cross-eyed, bringing it closer to in between his eyes and then far away.

I looked around and locked eyes with Harry. The gates broke and we burst out laughing. Eveyong else seemed stunned for a second, but then Sirius shook his head at us, bemused.

Ron sighed.

"People do it all the time," he whined.

A new wave of giggles erupted from me and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I don't want to know. But back to the subject at hand, I think that we should just stay off the radar until we can find a solution. We need to return to school soon. We can only stay here until Sunday, without arising suspicion, and it's Friday. How about two days?"

I nodded, "That's fine."

Sirius agreed, "Yeah, but what about the Dursley's? I don't want you guys to stay there this summer. Especially since…" he paused. "Umm, lost my train of thought."

We rolled our eyes.

"Let's sneak away. It won't be that hard," I supplied.

"Yeah but knowing Dumbles he has some sort of thingy things in his office that track me." Harry pointed out.

"Well, from what I've heard, he gets it from the wards. Therefore, if we don't return and renew the wards, he won't be notified because the wards will have fallen." I stated, feeling quite proud of my use of big words.

They stared at me.

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"I'm not Ron. I do occasionally make valid points." I said glaring at them.

Ron looked affronted.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You know it's true."

They rolled their eyes.

"Well," Remus directed, "back to the subject, you have a good point. You can take the Knight Bus back here. Now, what about next year. Can you deal with waiting until then and possible longer? Maybe a few years?"

We winced.

"I don't think we can keep our living arrangements from him that long. Plus there's always the off chance Voldie pants comes back and kills us." I put in.

"Hmm, what if we get the Potter's will from Gringotts?" Hermione put in thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have wanted Harry there, and I didn't even know them."

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Or we can get Pettigrew from that jar we put him in and bring him to the Ministry. Then we get Sirius a new trial and have him regain guardianship of us." I said smartically.

Remus and Sirius nodded again.

"Or we bring him to the Prophet instead, in case they try to cover it up, so he can get a fair, public trial." Hermione finished.

Remus and Sirius nodded once again.

"Can you stop nodding? Merlin, you're annoying. Prats." I huffed.

Remus smirked, "I think that it's a good idea to go to the Prophet first, but before you go to the Ministry, contact someone in there you can trust. So we can get their word that if Padfoot walks into the Ministry, he won't have his soul sucked out."

"Yes! A plan! Now we can figure out the details for…" Hermione excitedly said.

We all quickly left the room.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower seeing as I'm filthy. Later." I went up the stairs.

I looked into the bathroom and cringed. Unfortunately it was the cleanest bathroom, and that's saying something. Even after several cleaning, water, soap, and vanishing charms for the dirt and mold, it wasn't very clean. I decided to try one of those cool spells Flitwick had talked about a few weeks ago, where you say 'Fis' and focus on what you want to happen.

"_Fis,"_ I hoped.

The bathroom was now filled halfway up the wall with bubbles.

I vanished them, disappointed, but when they were gone, I found the lower half of the bathroom to be perfectly clean now.

"YES! HAHA!" I yelled triumphantly.

I set the water and climbed in. My cuts and scrapes stung a bit, but the warm water felt good.

Suddenly, I heard the door open.

Mortified, I stood bug-eyed for a second at Harry, then yelled at the top of my voice, "GET OUT!"

He frantically threw his arm over his eyes, then turned to run out. He sprinted into the wall, fell down, then ran out the door.

I sighed and sank to the ground. _Why me?_ I cast a mild locking charm and realized I would never live this down.

AN: Hey, how did I do? I think it's a bit boring but I needed to show them deciding to stay for fourth year. If you have any small requests then PM me or review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not J.K. Rowling. I do not make ridiculously large amounts of money for writing this. Also, she is such a better writer than me so…yeah.

Author's Note: This is my first ever story, and I'm a bit scatter-brained, so please no flames, just helpful criticisms:)

I set the water and climbed in. My cuts and scrapes stung a bit, but the warm water felt good.

Suddenly, I heard the door open.

Mortified, I stood bug-eyed for a second at Harry, then yelled at the top of my voice, "GET OUT!"

He frantically threw his arm over his eyes, then turned to run out. He sprinted into the wall, fell down, then ran out the door.

I sighed and sank to the ground. _Why me?_ I cast a mild locking charm and realized I would never live this down.

Chapter 5

After the horribly embarrassing invasion of privacy from Harry, I was mercilessly teased the next day by Sirius. Thankfully, kind of in a way, Lupin shut him up.

"Well, I hope they get together after this. But wouldn't that be hilarious? Because then Pads would be in a pretty sticky situation if they broke up."

Needless to say, that made everyone laugh, except Sirius, who looked affronted, and me and Harry who said together, "Eww. That's, like, incest."

"You're supposed to be on my side Moony," he whined, "plus, they're not going to date anyone until they're in their mid-to-late thirties."

"Excuse me?" I spluttered.

"You're right," he amended, I smiled, "make that forties."

I glared at Ron who had the gall to laugh.

Looking to Lupin I said, "Can't you get him to change his mind?"

He faltered with one look from my puppy-dog face, but soon recovered.

"No. I actually agree with him." He told me.

I looked to Harry.

He shielded his eyes from me a bit and started to inform me that no sister of his was going to something or other, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Well, then," I huffed.

We met up in the kitchen for lunch to plan out our afternoon.

"Let's just go to the Prophet, give them pictures from our memories, and then give interviews," I said.

"Okay, but we should stop at Gringotts first in order to get some money and put Sirius under the protection of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Then they can't kill him or, more accurately, take him soul," Snape added.

"I'll stay here, I still want to sleep a bit," Ron told us.

We stared at him. Had Ron actually said something thoughtful? He offered to keep Sirius company, without being tactless?

He shook his head at us, amused, and walked out.

"I'll be in my room," he called back, "See you in a bit, yeah?"

We rolled our eyes.

Getting a meeting with the editor was hard. Like, get out of this building unless you have money or a famous person hard. They actually said that. It made giving Sirius the protection of the House of Potter seem easy, which it was not.

Thankfully, we had Harry, and by him then promising an exclusive interview they agreed. Sirius managed to add in that it couldn't be with some lady named Rita Skeeter, and the editor reluctantly agreed.

We went into the office and he called a reporter in.

"Well, I am fairly sure you didn't come to only give us an exclusive interview. Right?" the editor sighed, "What is your real reason?"

Hermione took the lead, as usual, having our slightly-different-from-the-truth story memorized. "Last night, a man named Sirius Black, yes, the supposed mass-murderer, managed to break into the Hogwarts grounds. By pure coincidence, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Jeri Black, Professors Lupin and Snape, and myself came across him. We managed to corner him into the Shrieking Shack and then bound him. We were about to call the dementors and Ministry, when Black requested us to let him explain himself first. As he was bound, we cautiously allowed him. He then asked Professor Snape, a potions master if he had any veritaserum and if so to administer it. After doing so, he went on to explain how he had never been the secret keeper because he had switched with Peter Pettigrew. He said Peter had been a death eater and had betrayed them. He also said he never killed Peter. He went to find him and then Peter blew up the street, killed the muggles, and cut off his finger."

"We asked him for proof seeing as we were still suspicious. He told us that Ron's pet rat Scabbers, was really Peter Pettigrew, who was a rat animagus. We looked at Scabbers and discovered that he was indeed missing a toe. Professor Lupin then cast the animagus reversal spell on Scabbers on the off chance that Black was not lying. Proving Sirius correct, Peter Pettigrew appeared. We quickly bound him and then trapped him in a cage which prevents animagus transformations and apparition. We then decided to come here to get the word out because I also remembered that Black never got a trial. Also, Sirius is under the protection of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter because the Ministry wants to kill him. I think that's it."

Through the entire tale both the reporter and the editor had been riveted and had a quill taking every word down.

"You forgot that we also have pictures from a pensieve here, and our memories." I added, knowing it would overwhelm them.

True to my guess, the reporter fainted and the editor looked dazed.

Remus conjured a firewhiskey for him and enervated the reporter.

The editor gulped it down then said to the reporter told the reporter to put the presses on hold. He turned to us, "Wow, this will be perfect."

Harry looked mischievous, "What if we all gave interviews?"

He looked wide-eyed for a second, then went on the intercom.

"All assignments post-poned. I need the-" he paused and counted us, "five best interviewers here as soon as possible. And no one leaves until the next edition comes out. That is all."

We smirked. This would be good.

AN: Reviews are love:) Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not J.K. Rowling. I do not make ridiculously large amounts of money for writing this. Also, she is such a better writer than me so…yeah.

Author's Note: This is my first ever story, and I'm a bit scatter-brained, so please no flames, just helpful criticisms:)

The editor gulped it down then said to the reporter told the reporter to put the presses on hold. He turned to us, "Wow, this will be perfect."

Harry looked mischievous, "What if we all gave interviews?"

He looked wide-eyed for a second, then went on the intercom.

"All assignments post-poned. I need the-" he paused and counted us, "five best interviewers here as soon as possible. And no one leaves until the next edition comes out. That is all."

We smirked. This would be good.

"What was your reaction to seeing Black in the Shrieking Shack, Harry?"

"Why do you think this was covered up, Professor?"

"Is Black related to you?" "How did you feel when that came to light?"

"Does Pettigrew have the Dark Mark?"

"How did it feel to regain a friend and then lose another?"

"Where is Black now?"

After the extremely long interviews, which were not with anyone named Skeeter or Rita because Sirius took an offense to her immediately, we decided to wait at the Daily Prophet's office to see how it turned out.

Plus, we wanted any people from the ministry to have to come here and try to arrest us in front of all those people.

After two hours or so, they gave us the special edition.

_BLACK INNOCENT; PETTIGREW STILL ALIVE:_

_The truth finally is unearths!_

_By: Chris Trinney_

_Earlier today Professors Snape and Lupin, Hermione Granger, Jeri Black, and Harry Potter came to us with a positively unbelieveable story. They told us what really happened on that dreadful night, and how they discovered it. Miss Granger informed us in her own words, "Last night, a man named Sirius Black, yes, the supposed mass-murderer, managed to break into the Hogwarts grounds. By pure coincidence, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Jeri Black, Professors Lupin and Snape, and myself came across him. We managed to corner him into the Shrieking Shack and then bound him. We were about to call the dementors and Ministry, when Black requested us to let him explain himself first. As he was bound, we cautiously allowed him. He then asked Professor Snape, a potions master if he had any veritaserum and if so to administer it. After doing so, he went on to explain how he had never been the secret keeper because he had switched with Peter Pettigrew. He said Peter had been a death eater and had betrayed them. He also said he never killed Peter. He went to find him and then Peter blew up the street, killed the muggles, and cut off his finger."_

"_We asked him for proof seeing as we were still suspicious. He told us that Ron's pet rat Scabbers, was really Peter Pettigrew, who was a rat animagus. We looked at Scabbers and discovered that he was indeed missing a toe. Professor Lupin then cast the animagus reversal spell on Scabbers on the off chance that Black was not lying. Proving Sirius correct, Peter Pettigrew appeared. We quickly bound him and then trapped him in a cage which prevents animagus transformations and apparition. We then decided to come here to get the word out because I also remembered that Black never got a trial. Also, Sirius is under the protection of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter because the Ministry wants to kill him."_

_Naturally, we, at the Daily Prophet, were astounded at this and interviewed them all quite thoroughly to make sure no facts went unfound._

_For interview with Harry Potter go to page 3_

_For interview with Jeri Black go to page 5_

_For interview with Hermione Granger go to page 7_

_For interview with Professor Lupin go to page 8_

_For interview with Professor Snape go to page 9_

After checking over the interviews to make sure the facts were perfect we thanked them.

"Oh no! We all should be thanking you! This is the biggest story in a long time!" the editor replied jovially.

We waited until the edition went out a few minutes later, and then sat down to chat with the editor. He seemed confused until we explained.

"Wouldn't it be interesting to have the Ministry's opinion on the subject? And how he reacts to us? I think that it would be a brilliant follow-up," I slyly suggested.

He looked at me, appraisingly. When you graduate I suggest you go into journalism or politics, young lady, because you are smart and cunning which makes you good at both. In fact, I liked your interview the best, it was hilarious, yet you knew exactly what to say to invoke sympathy."

I smirked at the others as Harry raised his eyebrows and Hermione looked a bit put-out.

Remus and Snape just rolled their eyes at us.

The floo suddenly lit up.

We looked at each other and then slipped on our "political faces" as Hermione called it. We have practiced for a bit earlier.

Fudge, a pink toad, and several Aurors came storming into the editor's office where we were having tea.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge demanded, "What right do you have to publish this…this _rubbish_!"

He paused upon seeing us still here.

"And _you_ all! The nerve of making this up to cause such an uproar!"

Harry looked quite angry at him. "But he's inno-"

"_Hem. Hem._ You are all nothing but _attention-seeking_ little teenagers. But I expected better from Hogwarts Profeesors!" the toad cut in. "And furthermore-"

I couldn't help it. Her voice was so sickly sweet and fake that I couldn't take it. I burst out laughing.

Everyone looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

Then the editor joined in. And Harry. And Hermione. And Lupin and Snape. And then finally the Aurors.

"Oh Merlin!" I gasped, "Is that your real voi-" I choked, "voice…" I snorted.

Fudge looked outraged.

"You may NOT talk to a senior ministry member!" he said, enraged.

I looked between them several times, unbelievingly.

Finally I burst into laughter again, "Sweet Circe, you and her, Fudge? Really?"

They cracked up once again.

The editor shook his head at me and said, "You ever need a job, you know where I am. How did you figure that out?"

I smirked at him, "Didn't you find it weird that he cared that we laughed at her?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Back to the matter at hand, why are there Aurors here?"

"They are here because of the rubbish you published! You can't tell the public that!" Fudge replied.

I resigned myself to the fact we'd be here for a while they debated.

AN: Reviews are love:) Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, so I had the next chapter typed, but my computer got a virus and all the files were contaminated...Which sucks. And so, I lost both the next chapter and my inspiration for continuing. If it ever returns, then, obviously it will be updated, but sorry!


End file.
